dustloopfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashley
Information provided by AtTheGates: http://dustloop.com/forums/showpost.php?p=269387&postcount=1 Now that the game is out, hopefully i'm not the only one that is taking a close look at the game. Ashley (homo). gameplay: main: setting up a juggle so you can do 236ABC (heat activation + diagonal beast cannon), then beast cannon combo sub: trying to land the 63214P command throw, which powers up 236A/C, which in turn sets up a juggle okizeme: Ashley is really good with basic high low throw oki because of his j.2C, which can be done very early in air for a pseudo-smalljump. 1. knockdown, wait, instant j.2C forward (crossup without a hit), 2B,2C,236A 2. knockdown, wait, instant j.2C forward (crossup without a hit), 63214A/C (has good range and easily snuffs people out of normals) 3. knockdown, wait, instant j.2C forward (crossup without a hit), land, 2369ABC for an instant overhead into HEAT up combo (note: if you did this after a command throw, your 236A will still be powered up. combo is 2369ABC, 236B, j.236A, j.236B, land & wait, 236A -> since the last 236A is done on the ground, the extra hit effect from the command throw gets triggered. 4. knockdown, wait a little longer, instant j.2C forward (hits as a normal jumpin), 2D,236A or any other combo of your choice 5. use this one sparringly: knockdown, wait, jump up, late j.C,2C (hits overhead), 2D, combo 6. see above: knockdown, wait, jump up, late j.2C (hits overhead), 2D, combo important normals: - j.D - excellent jumpin, quick, good "priority". since all jumpins have very long hitstun, it is easily hit confirmable into 2D, 236A or 2D, 236236B. - j.2C - this move delays your landing if done late in a jump, and shortens your jump significantly if done early. nice to set up an opponent who likes to gachi jumpins. long hitstun, see j.D - 2C - probably anti air, but very limited range. - 2D - very long range, combos into 236A. - 5D - again, long range, combos into most stuff, but is rather slow. important chains: 2B,2C = low into a normal that combos into 236A/C or 236236B A,C = probably nice for hit confirm, or simply to combo from a fast normal C1,6B = does not combo, not even vs. crouching opponent. edit: just found those on the faq from nohoho on gamefaqs: 5A, 3D = not a combo. j.A,j.C j.C, j.2C = not a combo, but really evil when used as a jumpin. either a delayed overhead or crossup whiff, depending on your position when starting the chain. simple combos: 2D, 236A - very long range, low combo. you will use it a lot, especially after jumpins. 5A, 5C2, 236A/C - 614 dam, techable 2B,2C,236A/C - 555 dam, techable. you will use this one a lot as well - BnB after whiff crossup j.2C. rather short range. 2B, 2C, 236236B - 975 dam, 1 stock 2B,2B,2B,236236B - 850 dam, 1 stock 6B2 (overhead), 236A/C - 547 dam, techable 5D, 236A/C - techable - good range 5D, 236236B - 1 stock - good range j.2C or j.D, \/, 2C or 2D, 236A/C (hit confirmable) - 656 dam, techable j.2C or j.D, \/, 2C or 2D, 236236B (hit confirmable) - 1029 dam, 1 stock --> actually, 2D is 1f faster than 2C, and has more range, but only combos into 236A, not C. keep that in mind. 623B/D combos into 236236A fullscreen. 623B/D combos into heat up 236ABC in the corner. 63214B/D combos into heat up 236ABC anywhere. powered up 236A/C combos into heat up 236ABC anywhere, but corner is tricky. 5B2 combos into 236A (5B is as fast as 2B, so i dont know if thats really useful) heat up setups / combos: standard heat combo: (zig-zag pattern, alternating between horizontal and diagonal): 236A/C, 236B/D, short pause, j.236A/C, short pause, j.236B/D, short pause, 236A/C, 236B/D, whiff 236B/D (so that you land before your opp). 63214B, 236ABC, j.236B, \/, 236A, 236B, j.236A, j.236B. techable. does 1324 dam on urs. works on everyone except coyori. for coyori: 63214B, 236ABC, j.236A, j.236B, \/, 236A, j.236B, j.236A. powered up 236A/C, 236ABC, ... j.2C,\/,2+ACD, 236A... corner: 623B/D, 236ABC, ... you can also add a 236236A at the end of a beast cannon combo, if you just landed from a 236B/D. 6+gachi combos: fullscreen: 6 + gachi, j.D, \/, walk forward, early j.C2,\/, 236236B/D - 1047 damage vs. urs, 1 stock infinite off of 6+Gachi: j.D (or C), \/, j.A, \/, (enemy & you need to be in the corner now), walk forward + C[only 2nd hit is allowed to hit) x N.